garrett_ochoafandomcom-20200215-history
The World of Garrett Ochoa
The World of Garrett Ochoa is a both a country and planet. Created by Garrett Ochoa and ruled by itself and Garrett Ochoa, the country is located on various parts of Earth and its own planet in its own domain. The planet, a planet not bound by the restrictions of reality, time, or space is a planet comparable to the size of The Sun. The planet is located in its own domain. The planet and country are both protected by God and Jesus Christ. Planet The World of Garrett Ochoa is a blue and green planet. The planet does not adhere to normal reality, time or space as it is protected by both God and Jesus Christ. Flag The official flag of The World of Garrett Ochoa, half pastel pink on one side and half pastel blue on the other is the official flag of the country and the world. Locations Rainbow, Tidus, is the official capital of The World of Garrett Ochoa. Sports The World of Garrett Ochoa is a planet and country that specializes in a wide range of sports including baseball, softball, soccer, football, volleyball, tennis, golf, yoga, academics, and its own original sports such as Air/Earth/Water/Fire Electronics (a form of Acrobatics/Parkour) and Numberaball (a version of baseball) The official sports teams of The World of Garrett Ochoa are as follows: # Leviathan Rainbows (Rainbow Leviathan’s) (baseball/softball *football* soccer) # Water Tidus' (tennis) (*Platinum Water Tidus'*) # Aquatic Dolphins (Platinum Aquatic Dolphins) (swimming) # Blue Rainbow Fishes (Blue Fishes) (Rainbow Fishes) (*baseball*) # Wonderland Lobsters (soccer) # Snowy Sea Crabs (volleyball) # Kaleidoscope Lily's (Kaleidoscope Fire Lily's)(yoga) (*Kaleidoscope Hibiscus*) # Sea Water's (Water Polo) # Glittering Cube (Boxing) # Northern Springing Forest's (Northern Forests) (curling) # Hibiscus Flowers (surfing) # Starry Landscapes (bicycling) # Western Rams (Northern Rams) Archery # Purple Blues (Basketball) # Deer Antlers (specializes in Archery and Water Polo/Water Curling) # Pink and Blues (specializes in all sports) # Leviathan Hippo's (specializes in water curling) # Light Mouse's (Light Mice) (specializes in Air and Water Electronics(Acrobatics/Parkour))(Fire and Earth Electronics(Acrobatics/Parkour)) # Pirate Flags (specializes in golf and swimming) # Rebirth Flowers (specializes in yoga and tennis) The complete list of sports played by The World of Garrett Ochoa are as follows: # Baseball/Softball # Football # Soccer # Tennis # Swimming # Volleyball # Yoga # Water polo # Boxing # Curling # Surfing # Dancing # Air Earth Water Fire Electronics (Acrobatics/Parkour) # Archery # Water Curling # Academics # Bicycling Team members can change teams at any time including during the season. Team members in one team in one year doesn’t necessarily mean that those specific team member/s will be there the following year and so on. The Series (or The Series Finale), a series of competitions, is held at the end of every sports season and determines the winner of that year’s season. The team that wins the most sports combined determines the winner. The winner of the year’s season doesn’t necessarily get to host The Champions as The Champions is hosted by a random drawing each year. The Champions, a sporting event similar to The Olympics is held every year in December following The Series. Every team is involved in The Champions. The host of The Champions is held by a random drawing every year from the list of teams. The Champions includes an opening and closing ceremony which includes all sports teams in The World of Garrett Ochoa. Sports Season Schedule The season remains every year. January 1-March 20: Season Training March 21: Beginning of Season November The Series November The Series December The Champions Opening Ceremony December The Champions December 21: The Champions Closing Ceremony Entertainment Government The World of Garrett Ochoa is an autocratic republic ruled by Garrett Ochoa and itself. The World of Garrett Ochoa Elections are held un-annually. A majority agreement through a vote is held to determine when the Elections will be through a vote in person on a paper ballot with the citizens’ Identification Card (ID Card) which includes their Identifcatioj Code (ID Code). All citizens of The World of Garrett Ochoa have a voice in the government as every citizen has the right to vote on propositions made by the current President in person with their Identification Card (ID Card) which includes their Identification Code (ID Code). In the event of a tie during the election a majority agreement is made by all citizens to determine who is the President. Former Presidents can run for President again after being voted out of office. Citizens in The World of Garrett Ochoa can run for President up to the day before (the day before the agreed upon Election date is when citizens can no longer run for that Election) The date of the Election is announced through the The World of Garrett Ochoa News channel and technology devices in The World of Garrett Ochoa as well as by mail through The World of Garrett Ochoa Postal Service. Citizens can vote in various polls with their The World of Garrett Ochoa Identification Code (ID Code) before Election Day. On Election Day, citizens of The World of Garrett Ochoa vote with their Identification Card (ID Card) which includes their Identification Code (ID Code) in person on a paper ballot all across the planet and can acquire their Identification Card on Election Day at any polling place across The World of Garrett Ochoa. Economy The economy of The World of Garrett Ochoa is Mixed. Religion Tidusism is the official religion of The World of Garrett Ochoa. Language English, Spanish, French, Masri, German, Italian, Russian, Czech, Mandarin Chinese, Hindi, and Hawaiian are the official languages of The World of Garrett Ochoa. English, Spanish, French, Arabic and all of its dialects, German, Italian, Russian, Czech, Mandarin Chinese, Hindi, and Hawaiian are officially recognized languages of The World of Garrett Ochoa. Calendar The official calendar of The World of Garrett Ochoa is a 12 month calendar corresponding to each sign of the Zodiac. January represents Aries and has 31 days. February represents Taurus and has 29 days. March represents Gemini and has April May June July August September October November December Television Hall of Records The Hall of Records in The World of Garrett Ochoa contains both a public and private section. Library The Library in The World of Garrett Ochoa contains official resources, books, and media. The World of Garrett Ochoa Postal Service The World of Garrett Ochoa Postal Service delivers letters, packages, and mail throughout The World of Garrett Ochoa. The World of Garrett Ochoa delivers notices and letters relevant to The World of Garrett Ochoa Elections. Weddings The World of Garrett Ochoa officiates weddings. Weddings are officialized through a marriage certificate and can involve a wedding if the parties desire to. Divorces are instantaneous, requiring no court date.